And There was Chaos
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Updated Feb. 4] What's worse then the Delancey brothers? The Delancey sisters! They've escaped from boarding school and have come back to terrorize Manhattan.
1. Meet Delilah and Tilda

And There was Chaos…  
  
Writer note: The Delancey sisters are the mastermind of my friend, Blush, that she came up with while we were RPing a long time ago. We were writing it in parts, but she handed the whole responsibilty over to me after the second page :P Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get your butt out of my face!" Delilah whispered in a shouting tone.  
"If ya'd move down a little more, maybe I could!" Her younger sister, Tilda,  
shouted back.  
Delilah snorted and tried to move down the rope, but it was too hard. She'd  
been afraid of heights almost all her life, not telling anyone. She moved a few  
inches down, gripping the rope so hard it could slice through her fingers.  
Tilda was getting anxious. "Whatcha waiting for? We gotta get out here before  
next year!" Oh, here came the sarcasm.  
"I know, idiot!" Delilah took a deep breath. An inch farther, she crept.   
C'mon, you can do it; you're a Delancey! - She thought. But before Delilah  
could psych herself out to move again, a voice came from the top of the window.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Delancey sisters, trying to escape." An  
evil snicker was heard. Tilda gritted her teeth. It was Jessica Levine. The  
Delancey sisters hated her. The feeling was mutual.  
"Will you go take a spin on your broom while we get outta here, Jess?" Tilda  
remarked, with a smirk that could be seen even in the darkness.  
"No, thank you. I think I'll just stay here and play with this lovely rope."   
Jessica sighed, swinging the rope the sisters were hanging off of.  
Delilah was about to be sick. Oh great, just what we need! Tilda looked down  
at her sister. "Keep going. Ignore her."  
"Look what I have…" Jessica trailed off with a slight mischievous tone to her  
voice…A knife. "Let me cut this rope here." Tilda was about to scream, "NO!"  
But before she could even open her mouth, Jessica had miraculously cut the rope.   
The sisters went tumbling to the ground. Luckily, their room was only two  
stories high.  
Delilah sat up a minute later, holding her head. "Oh the pain…why…pain…"  
Tilda groaned. "Mommy, does the bad lady have to come along?" She was  
obviously out of it for the time being. Her sis shook her. "Tilda! Snap out of  
it!" She heard footsteps coming.  
Tilda sat up, still wobbly and touched her side area. "Ouch! That's gonna  
leave a bruise…and a few broken ribs."  
"GIRLS!" Delilah and Tilda jumped about ten feet in the air. "What do you  
think your doing?" Mrs. Crane asked, with her hands on her hip - oddly  
resembling a chicken. She sounded like one too. Let's all cackle!  
"Uh…" Delilah looked up at her. "Going for a moonlight stroll?" She smirked  
weakly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Crane hustled them back inside, and to her office. "Now what were you  
doing?!"  
Delilah sighed in frustration. "We were escaping! We hate it here!" She  
paced around the office, but not for long, due to her aching ribs.  
"You want to leave?" Mrs. Crane had a puzzled look on her face.  
"YES!" The sisters screamed unison.  
"Then why didn't you say so?!" Mrs. Crane got a big smile on her face, and  
started dancing around the room. This was positively scary for the girls. "You  
want to leave?! Go right ahead!"  
"Really?" Delilah asked, confused. This was far too good to be true.  
"Pack your bags. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"  
The expressions of pain that had been on their faces changed to happiness. "You  
mean it?"  
"GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Mrs. Crane pushed them out the door. "Wait!" The girls  
looked back hesitantly, afraid of what she might say. "Will you take Jessica  
with you?"  
Delilah and Tilda burst into laughter. "Fat chance, lady!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two girls crept up to the window of their old apartment. This was where  
they used to live with their two brothers and uncle. The boarding house they'd  
been stuck at for a year was just a borough away.  
Tilda opened the lowest window very carefully. "You sure they still live here?"  
she asked.  
"Of course! They wouldn't move without telling us." Delilah thought about  
that for a moment. "Well, maybe they would, but I can tell they still live  
here…it stinks!"  
The two girls climbed into the window, dumping their duffel bags on the small  
living room floor. They quietly tiptoed to their brothers' room.  
"Aww…they're sleeping like little babies" Delilah remarked.  
"What an adorable sight!" Tilda agreed, before putting on her famous  
mischievous smirk. "Wanna play a prank?"  
Delilah smiled happily. "You were reading my mind."  
A little while later, they'd very cleverly slipped their brothers' hands in  
pans of warm water. After only thirty seconds, Tilda started giggling.  
"Is it working?" Delilah whispered.  
"Not yet. I was just thinking about how funny this will be! They'll both think  
they wet the bed! Oh, the joys of what you learn in boarding school after lights out."  
A snore came from Morris as he rolled over. "Is he awake?" Tilda asked.  
Delilah peeked at him. "Naw, just a snore."  
Just then, a rustle came from Oscar's bed. He groaned, then - after a few  
seconds for it to register - he yelped and jumped out of bed.  
"AH! Don't tell me it's starting again!" he shouted, peering down at his bed.   
The girls, who were standing by the door now, erupted into laughter. By then,  
Morris had woken up thinking he'd wet the bed as well.  
"EW! Oscar, wha's goin' on?" he screamed.  
Oscar lit a candle, and peered over at the door, where he laid eyes on his  
younger sisters. "Wha' the HECK?!?"  
Morris looked at them. "You did this!!!!" He tore off after them, running all  
over the apartment.  
Weasel wobbled in to see the brothers pinning down their sisters. Delilah and  
Tilda were still laughing though. It was bruising Tilda's ribs even more.  
"Oh no." He sighed. "They're back." The grown man almost broke down in tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Weasel grabbed the two boys by the scruff of the neck and pulled them off the  
girls, who were still laughing uncontrollably. The boys protested.  
"Boys! They may deserve a good soakin', but they're still girls. And your  
sisters to boot! You can't just beat 'em like you would a guy."  
Delilah and Tilda were sitting up now, their laughter beginning to subside.   
Weasel looked them over, rubbing his whiskery chin.  
"What am I gonna do with you two, huh?"  
"What do you mean, 'do with us?' We're perfect angels!" Delilah said, batting  
her eyelashes. Tilda giggled, but quickly stopped, holding her aching ribcage.  
"Yeah, angels." Weasel grunted. "C'mon. It's two o'clock in the morning.   
Some of us have jobs. Let's find you a bed." He lead the girls back into the  
living room, where their bags waited.  
"Why can't we just have our old beds, Uncle Wiesel?" Tilda asked, as Weasel  
started throwing blankets on the floor.  
"Because they ain't here no more. We sold 'em." He looked at the girls. "You  
weren't s'posed to come back," he said with irritation in his voice. "You were  
s'posed to get 'reformed' into ladies and marry rich men."  
Delilah smirked. "Yeah, well...we missed ya too darn much." After saying this  
she was hit in the head by a pillow her sister (who was now on the floor) threw  
at her.  
"Don't make me laugh, Delilah! It hurts too bad!"  
Weasel looked from one girl to the other, then to the ceiling, muttering, "Oy!   
Cecilia, you must have really hated me to have left these demons in my care."   
He looked at the girls one more time, and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Delilah awoke early the next morning, due to the hustle and bustle of her  
brothers and uncle getting ready for work. Glancing to her side, she noticed  
that Tilda was still completely zonked out. She then looked around the room,  
and saw Morris sitting on the orange couch (the only piece of furniture in the small  
tenement apartment(????)) tying the laces on his boots.  
"You know," he scowled, "you're lucky Oscar and I didn't soak you after that  
stunt you pulled last night." He pulled the shoe lace tight. "That wasn't  
funny."  
Delilah perched herself up on her elbow and studied his movements, not saying  
anything. She didn't have to. She knew he wasn't really mad. Upset, maybe,  
but not mad. Morris had always had a soft spot for Delilah. He rarely let it  
show, because he was 'too tough.' But she knew him better than most people did.   
He was a lot smarter than Oscar, and older too. A lot of people thought that he  
was unintelligent because he let Oscar make the orders. Really, it was because  
he was afraid. New York is a tough city. Soak or be soaked. As long as you're  
soaking and surviving, you're all right. Word gets out that you're a fighter;  
people will stay out of your way. If you don't fight...well, word gets out  
about that too, and you have to be afraid. Anything can happen to a guy that  
can't or won't fight. Morris lets Oscar say who and when to fight, so that he  
can save himself from his conscience.  
"So, I guess you weren't going to invite us to the factory today," Delilah  
said, breaking the silence.  
"Huh," Oscar grunted, walking into the room as he pulled his vest on. "We  
don't work at the factory anymore," he said sharply. "Uncle Weasel lost his job  
as foreman after 'the incident.' I don't think you'll be going anywhere near  
our new job. It's highly flammable."  
Weasel entered the room. Apparently, he wasn't going to bathe or shave this  
morning. He stunk, and had stubble all over his chin. "I've learned my lesson.   
I'm not even going to tell you girls where it is we work," he said, jabbing his  
finger in Delilah's general direction to help make his point.  
The three...I guess you could call them men...walked out the door. Weasel  
looked back into the apartment once more. "Don't even think of leaving this  
building. I've got spies all over this city. If you so much as lift a finger,  
I'll know about it," he threatened, before closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tilda sighed. "I'm guessing they're not taking us to work with them. I  
swear, you accidentally start one little fire, and you're never forgiven."  
Delilah laughed. "We burned down the whole factory! That's hardly a little  
fire!"  
Shrugging, Tilda replied, "It gave the fire department something to do. And it  
wasn't the whole factory, just the section Uncle Wiesel was in charge of!"  
"So, what should we do instead," Delilah asked. "Weasel still claims to have  
spies all over, but we learned a long time ago that that's a bluff."  
"Well, how about we go check out all of our old haunts," Tilda suggested,  
standing up. "I've been aching for a good game of poker. None of those 'reform  
school' girls knew what they were doing." She thought back on teaching the  
girls how to play, late at night when they were supposed to be sleeping. It was  
an easy way to get some cash, but sometimes you just need a good challenge.  
"Sounds like a plan," Delilah replied. "Eat your breakfast and get dressed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's the same New York it's always been" Delilah commented, for no reason.  
Tilda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course it is! We were just in the boarding school for over a year!"   
"I know that!" Delilah slapped her sister in the back of the head.  
"Hey, you better watch it or I'll soak ya" Tilda gave her most 'intimidating' look. The result was Delilah bursting into laughter. "That's it! Your gonna get it now!"  
The two sisters ran down the sidewalk, dodging carts and people. Delilah swerved into an alleyway and keep on running with Tilda hot on her heels. The fun only lasted for a couple more minutes. The girls turned another corner, and rammed right into something…actually it was someone. Tilda looked up first.   
"Well, well, well. Wha' do we have heah?" a tall boy with a stupid smirk asked, nonchalantly.   
"It looks like two lost goil" another boy retorted. He smirked at the girls as well to reveal a few teeth missing.   
Delilah made a face. "Ew…what happen? Did a donkey kick you?"  
"Huh?" the boys quirked at the same time. Finally, after a few minutes of scratching foreheads and looking dazed at the ground, the boy with the missing teeth said, "You better take dat back, goil! 'Er yer gonna regret sayin' it!"  
Tilda, all this time, was having fun just watching this 'fascinating' scene unfold. "Oh man, you two are as stupid as our brothers!"  
The first boy stepped right up to her, making him seem more threatening. "I bet we're stronger then your brothers though." Tilda sorta coward now. This boy in front of her was tall, and I mean, tall.   
"Oh drat" Delilah murmured. Suddenly a hand caught her by surprise.   
The boy with the missing teeth pulled her close to him. "I toldja ya gonna regret sayin' dat."  
"Back off, jerk!" Delilah kicked him in a very private area. "Tilda, get out of here!"  
Meanwhile, her sister was being pushed into a wall by the tall boy. Tilda was smaller than Delilah. Even though they both had power behind them, they could be vulnerable sometimes. Delilah took a running leap on the tall boy's back.  
"Leave her alone!" She tried getting to his face to claw him, but he threw her down against the wall as well.   
The two boys stood over them, laughing, with magically-appearing pipes in their hands. "Now to teach ya a lesson you'll never forget."  
The sisters cringed, ready for pain…but nothing came. Tilda opened her eyes slightly to see the two 'bad' boys being beaten up by some other guys. There were newspapers scattered on the ground. The two boys took off running for their lives.   
"HA! that was fun" someone remarked, brushing the dust off this pants.  
"Hey, look at that" another person said, pointing to the girls. "You okay?" he asked. "Let me help ya up."  
A boy with brown hair and wearing a red bandanna approached them, reaching out his hand. Delilah took his offering as another boy walked over to help Tilda up. Two other boys appeared out of no where.   
"What's going on, Jack?" a guy in pink long johns asked, running up to the scene.  
"Just a little fight and rescue" Jack replied, throwing a smirk at Delilah.   
Delilah felt her stomach twist. It was something to be a helpless dame, but to have tried to fight off two strong guys with no help was something else. "Excuse you?!" she exclaimed, jerking away from Jack's hold.  
Jack stared at her confused at to what she meant. "Huh?" It seems that Jack was almost as stupid as the boys who he just beat up.  
"Delilah, these guys are apes like our brothers. Let's get out of here and find some action" Tilda muttered to her sister, taking her arm.  
They started to walk off when the boy - with blonde hair and glasses - who helped Tilda up said, "Wait a minute!"  
The girls spun around slowly. "What?" they asked in unison.  
"Can't we get a thank you?"  
A moment passed before Delilah and Tilda burst into laughter. The blonde looked hurt and jammed his hands in his pockets.  
Tilda noticed this, and took pity. "Aww…look what we did, Delilah, we made him cry."  
The boy with the big teeth got annoyed. "Would you two stop being so mean."  
"We were just trying to help you goils from gettin' your rears kicked" Jack said, matter-a-factly.  
Delilah realized that they did help them out, and knew that her and her sister would of gotten a good beating if it wasn't for their rescuers. "All right. If you want a thank you, here it is - thank you for saving our lousy rears. We're mean girls who have too much pride, so, don't mind us. Happy now? Come on, Tilda, let's go find the poker hall. It has to be in the same place last time we went."  
They began to walk off again when the boy in pink spoke up, "You lookin' for the old poker hall on 5th?"  
Once again, the sisters spun around. "Yeah."  
"Well, it got closed down by the bulls. We know where the new location is. Want us to show you?"  
Delilah shrugged. "I guess so."  
"Got names?" Jack asked, shifting closer to them.  
Tilda whirled her eyes. "Naw! We answer to nothing. Of course, we do. I'm Tilda."  
"And I'm Delilah. We're sisters."  
"I'm Jack. And these are my newsies: Skittery, Dutchy, and Snitch." He pointed them all out. "Now that we know each other, follow me." It was like Jack to take the lead for anything. They all headed off to the poker hall. 


	2. Cheating is Bad for Your Well Being

Part 2: Cheating is Bad for Your Well Being  
  
The group arrived at an abandon warehouse near the East River. The crowd was large and the air was thick with smoke, alcohol, and a stench they didn't want to recognize… "This place stinks worse then a toilet used last by Mrs. Crane" Tilda commented, holding her nose. "If this is the place, why is it so disgusting already?"  
"It use to be a fish factory" Skittery answered her, making a pinched expression.  
Tilda acted like she was dying from being smothered. "This is the only place they could find?" she coughed out.  
Delilah elbowed her. "Will you stop making a donkey out of yourself and deal with it."  
Tilda straightened up. "Fine."  
They wavered through the several poker tables and roller games on the floor. Some of the older boys raised their heads to gawk and make cat calls at the girls. One greasy headed boy at a poker table reached out and tweaked Delilah's back end.   
"Whoa!" she screeched, smacking the culprit's head. "The merchandise ain't for touching!"   
Skittery, who was walking behind her, laughed. "Those idiots don't know where the line is drawn."  
Delilah laughed at his comment and what it reminded her of. "Yeah, reminds me of my brothers."  
"So, what's your game, goils?" Jack asked. Delilah answered first in a short response.   
"Poker."   
"Double Down."  
Skittery raised his hand, pointing to each of them. "Faker and risk taker."  
"It fits them" Snitch remarked with a snort.  
"Oh!" Tilda got excited, not even watching her volume level. "You should see Delilah's poker face. She gets a little twitch in her eye when she's bluffing."  
"Let's announce it to the whole world, Tilda!" She pushed her sister on the chest.   
"Is that a request?" Tilda retort, daring her sister to start a fight. She knew Delilah's fiery temper was short and a lifetimes from being sweet.   
Delilah glared at her with piercing daggers then spun on her heel in the opposite direction the group had been traveling. Skittery smirked at his friends, and turned to follow her off.   
Snitch shook his head at the whole scene before wading off in another direction to stop at a blackjack table. Tilda shrugged off her sister's reaction - taking it as usual behavior - and stalked over to join a dice game. Dutchy quietly followed her from a far, knowing for sure she was probably going to fall in hot water anytime soon. Jack, bored by the surroundings, had already disappeared somewhere in a separate room with what they would call a 'loose woman'.   
"So, you good at poker?"   
Skittery was taking a very unexpected interest in Delilah. If only he knew the one time a - foolish - boy who had taken interest in Delilah, found himself being dunked by two muscled men in the East River.   
Delilah shrugged. "Taught twenty of the best female poker players all by meself" she claimed, nonchalantly. She sort of left out the 'boarding school' part of the claim though. She plopped her back end in an empty, rickety chair at a table that was just beginning a new round.  
All movement ceased to exist. The three burly boys at the around the table turned in a slow motion manner, smoke from their cigarettes curling into the dim light above. The smug, trademark grin on Delilah's face fell into place. She'd drawn the attention to her which was exactly the plan.   
"Deal me in, boys" she said, not even giving a look at them but reaching for cigar on the table. The cigar owner was about to protest when someone else joined in.  
"Me too" came Skittery from behind, taking a seat next to her. Delilah flicked a tight smirk at him then elbowed him.  
"Gotta light?"   
Skittery didn't get to answer; the boy on the other side of Delilah snatched the cigar from her grasp. "Next time, don't even try it" he snarled, lowly. Delilah seemed to just blow him off. The card dealer shuffled the deck then distributed the cards to the players.   
*writer changes regular narration voice to...announcer voice!*   
The wonderful world of poker gaming is underway! In the first chair, dealing the cards, is Enric Redding - known for his hot temper and being a very sore loser! In the second chair is Fred Edwards, but he really has no point in this story then just filling space. Okay. In the third chair, we have Cigar Smoke - known for his bad habit of cigar smoking! In the fourth chair is Deliliah "I'm Always in Trouble" Delancey - known for...well, getting in trouble. Finally, in the fifth chair is Skittery the Pink Underpants Boy...who will learn later that hanging around a Delancey sister is hazardous to your health. Let's getting a closer shot at our players hands.   
Cigar Smoke has three of a kind. Pretty good hand. Skittery is exchanging two cards. Yikes! The bets are going higher! Oh no, Fred just folded. They're laying out their hands. Redding has a Straight Flush! That's the best natural hand in the game. But, wait. Delilah has this smug look on her face because she has...five of a kind! That's the highest possible hand ever! She pulls her winnings to her; Redding is wearing a very irritated expression.  
*Twenty minutes and three rounds later*   
Looks like Delilah has been beating the pants off the other players. She has won three out of four games so far. Let's see if she can pull off another win this round...  
*Announcer voice disappears and narrative voice triumphantly returns!*  
Redding glared suspiciously at Delilah. She was winning too often, and that was something to get very suspicious about. Delilah looked at her cards as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her eye hadn't even twitched all night. It was fun playing poker. You could mess with people's minds and win their money all at the same time. Sort of like dangling a banana out of Oscar's reach. Although, you didn't get money for that...only a busted gut from laughing so much. But that's worth more than money.   
"What do you have?" Redding said, directly at Delilah after laying his full house on the table. Everyone else had folded in fear of losing to a girl again.   
Delilah sighed, disrupted. She frowned deeply then laid down her four of a kind of all aces. "Whoa, looks like I beat you again."  
Redding went wide eyed. This was definitely the last straw. He stared all over Delilah, finally settling on her left arm sleeve. He reached over, pulling out a joker card and holding it in her face. "What is this?" he asked in a dangerous tone.  
"Uh..." Delilah stuttered, stunned that she'd been caught. It wasn't the first time, but Delilah had it in her head that she'd become an expert by now. She'd spent too many nights playing poker with those naive school girls. "I wear it for luck?" She shrugged, and a whole loose deck of cards tumbled out her right arm sleeve.   
All three boys stood up, looking very tall and intimidating. Delilah cracked a weak smile. "Gotta go."   
"Come back HEAH!!!" Redding yelled, shooting across the table to catch her from running.   
Surprisingly, Skittery jumped up in her defense. "Don't touch her!"  
Redding didn't even pause, hitting Skittery on the side of his face. "Get out of my way!"   
Delilah swore, and grabbed the front of Skittery's long johns - tugging him under the poker table. "Haul rear, stupid. No time to stick around for a fight." She dragged him from under the table and headed anywhere from the three thugs they played with.   
By now, Redding was furious and punching anyone near him which lead to an all round brawl in the whole place. Skittery held his nose with one hand as it bled down to his mouth. "Does a fight start wherever you go???"  
Delilah shrugged, not looking back at him. "What can I say, it's a talent."   
Skittery rolled his eyes. "You must be very talented!"  
They dodged someone being thrown through the air. "Oh shoot! I have to find my sister!"  
Meanwhile, on the other side of warehouse.   
"What were you thinking using loaded dice on professional gamblers!" Snitch yelled, following Tilda and Dutchy through the crowd. Somehow he'd wound up at the same game they were at after he'd gotten tired of blackjack.   
"It's not like they don't use loaded dice too!" Tilda yelled back, somewhat amused. Dutchy grinned amused also. This girl was pretty interesting even if trouble did circle around her and she was kind of crude.   
Jack popped his head out of the back room. "Huh?" he gaped out. The loose woman pulled him back in, not caring what was going on.  
The back door of the warehouse leading out to the docks pushed open with Delilah and Skittery stumbling out. Delilah leaned against the wall to catch her breath.   
"Wasn't that a thrill."  
Skittery peered over at her. "You have got to be kidding me."  
Before she could retort, the door slammed open again almost hitting Delilah. "Hey! Watch it, ya bums!"  
"Will you shut up!" a familiar voice crowed. Tilda planted her hands on her hips. "I think we set a new record for starting fights."  
Delilah cocked an eyebrow. "You got caught too?"  
Skittery leaned close to Snitch and Dutchy. "I think they start trouble on purpose."  
"Ya think?" Snitch said, sarcastically.   
"I think it's kind of funny." They glared at Dutchy, surprised. "What?"  
"Hey boys," Tilda interrupted. "it's been fun, but we better get going."  
"Yeah, our uncle will be worried sick about us." With that comment, they burst into laughter leaving the boys confused.   
"Can we meet again?" Dutchy got out before the girls walked away.  
Tilda cocked her head. "You actually want to see us again?"  
Skittery and Dutchy nodded, while Snitch shook his head. "Why not." Skittery shrugged.  
"You guys work?" Delilah asked.   
"Yeah," Skittery replied. "We're newsies. We pick up our papers at The World Distribution Office real early like."  
Tilda nodded. "Okay. We'll see you later then."  
The girls walked off into the night. It didn't occur to them how far it was back to their apartment, but they roughed it and caught a trolley. The moon was high in the sky when they arrived home.   
"Where have you been?!" Weasel demanded as they strolled in. His fists were planted on his hips, oddly resembling a fat Mrs. Crane. The girls shivered at the thought.  
"Why do you care?" Delilah spat back while Tilda closed the door. "You locked us up in a boarding house for over a year. You never came to visit, and you were only a borough away!"  
Weasel sighed, miserably. "Unfortunately, you two are my responsibility again, so I'm forced to watch out for you."  
Tilda snorted. "You sound so concerned."  
"What happen to his 'spies'?" Delilah asked lowly to the air. Weasel glared at her, hearing the comment, and stuck his whole index finger in his mouth then wiped it on Delilah's cheek. She shrieked, jumping back and wiping her cheek off with her sleeve. "Watch your comments, girl."   
"I wouldn't doubt you two caught something on fire" Oscar remarked, from his perch on the old orange couch.   
"You make one mistake and you're never trusted" Tilda heaved, smacking her forehead.  
"Whatever you were doing, don't do it again. You better be here tomorrow when we get home, or you'll regret it." The girls rolled their eyes heavenward at that command. "Now go to sleep. You too, boys."  
"Okay" Delilah and Tilda said in unison, casually strolling into their brothers' room and closing the door.  
"Wait a minute!" Morris cried out, rushing to the door. The knob was locked already.   
"Let us in!" Oscar shouted, banging on the door.  
"Uncle Wies" Morris whined, turning to the greasy man. "You gonna let them do this to us???"  
Weasel shrugged, nonchalantly. "That's not my room." With that, he walked in his bedroom leaving the brothers to bang on the door some more before giving up and playing "paper, rock, scissors" to see who would get the couch. Morris won, if you were wondering. 


	3. Watch Out, They're Right Behind You

Writer note: Thank you Kora and Stage for your reviews!!! I have discovered the fun of this fic again!  
  
Part 3: Watch Out, They're Right Behind You  
  
"Are they gone?" Delilah whispered, from the bathroom.   
"Yeah" Tilda replied, popping her head in the door. "Just a few minutes ago."  
Delilah nodded, and slipped on her right, blue stocking. "Good. We'll be back before they know we were gone. Go get the basket ready."   
"All right." Tilda grinned anxiously then headed off to the small kitchen to pack the little, wicker basket that was theirs as children. It was a wonder that it was still there and not sold or thrown away. Delilah finished dressing, and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The streets weren't at all busy yet; rather empty as they walked to The World Distribution Office. Tilda swung the basket wildly, almost throwing out the contents, and skipping like a five year old. Delilah stared at her, strangely.   
"Tilda, what the heck are you doing???"   
"Lalala!" Tilda sang. "I'm acting like I was when I was little. No one is really around to see it, so why not."  
Delilah just looked away, and pretended not to know her. The two stopped short when they came across a sea of boys waiting near a gate.   
Tilda gaped. "How are we suppose to find Dutchy and - what's his name? Slithery..."  
"Skittery" her sister corrected.   
"Yeah, him too. How are we suppose to find them in this crowd? There's a trillion boys here!"  
The gate opened, letting the newsboys weed out and get in line - making it easier for the sisters to find their reasons for being there.   
"There's Dutchy and that beaver toothed kid" Tilda said, pointing up ahead. She veered off to talk to them.   
"Tilda, wait!" Delilah called, turning to follow her.   
"Dutchy" Tilda called, walking up to him. Him and Snitch turned around from talking.   
"Good morning, Miss Tilda" Dutchy greeted, tipping his hat. Snitch rolled his eyes.   
"Awww" Tilda cooed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Bet you didn't expect to see us again."  
"That was on my pray list last night" Snitch mumbled.   
"Hi boys. Where's Skittery?" Delilah asked as she casually joined them.   
"I'm right here" Skittery's voice flowed from a short ways up in the line. Delilah peered around in search of him, but couldn't find him. "Delilah, I'm right here."   
She watched the tall boy push his way to where they were. He was wearing a shirt and vest, unlike the night before. "Oh, no wonder I couldn't find you; you're wearing clothes today!"  
Every newsboy who was in earshot snapped their heads to look at them. "She didn't mean it like that!" Skittery shouted. "Get your brains out of the gutters and mind your own business!" That seemed to do the trick. "So, what you goils doing heah?"  
"Do we really have to answer that?" Delilah said. "We come to see you two idiots! And, we brought you something special." The newsboys in earshot snapped their heads around to stare at them again. Delilah heaved. "Will you stop doing that! It's not what you think. Tilda give it to them."  
Tilda grinned, and opened the lid of the basket. "We brought you breakfast."   
"Hey, thanks" Skittery said, reaching in to grab an apple.  
Dutchy smiled, who also grabbed an apple. "This is awfully nice of you. It's better than the moldy bread the nuns give us."   
"Yeah, just don't get use to it" Delilah remarked. "It's not everyday we do good things."  
"You can say that again" Snitch retorted.   
Tilda turned to him, and said, "You, Mr. Beaver, don't get anything. So, ha!"  
Snitch shrugged, folding his arms. "Probably poisoned food anyway."  
Skittery elbowed him. "Will you stop harpin' on them." Then he took a bite of his apple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thirty papes for David!" Weasel called. Oscar threw a stack of newspapers on the counter, and shot an intimidating look at David. David just ignored them, going about his way. Oscar shrugged and was about to go to the back again when he spotted them.   
"Uncle, that's Delilah and Tilda!" he said, pointing to the line.  
Weasel looked out. "That's is them! I told them -not- to leave the apartment!"   
"What's going on?" Morris asked, joining them.  
"It's our sisters!" Oscar answered, showing him where to look. "And, they talkin' to those lousy newsies!"   
"That's it!" Weasel grunted, banging his hand on the counter and completely ignoring the next person in line. "Take them home and make sure they don't leave again!"   
Oscar and Morris stomped out the D.O. door at Weasel's order.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Delancey sisters would of never expected their brothers had a connection the newsies. Their brothers were the last things on their minds as they chit-chatted with their new found friends.  
An iron grip latched onto Delilah's arm, and spun her around violently. Her eyes swelled as big as saucers at the sight of Morris. "Uh oh."   
"What the heck are you doing away from the apartment and talkin' to these newsies???" Morris yelled, shaking her to enhance his anger.   
"Hey, let her go!" Skittery demanded, stepping up to help Delilah. Morris held out a fist.  
"Stay away from her, street trash." Daggers shot from Morris's eyes, making his point to stay away very clearly.   
"Your comin' home with us right now" Oscar said, dangerously. He grasped Tilda's arm, trying to tug her away.   
"We don't wanna go with you!" Tilda shouted.  
Dutchy, quiet and confused, watched the situation unfold. "What's going on?" He stepped up - wanting to help Tilda too - but Oscar was ready for a fight.   
"These are our sisters and we don't want 'em around the likes of you" Oscar answered.   
"You're Delanceys???" Skittery asked in shock, holding a hand to his forehead.  
Delilah winced and shrugged, or at least made some kind of gesture representing a shrug. Morris's hand was squeezing the daylights out of her arm. "Yeah. Didn't think that would be a problem."  
Morris snarled. "We're leaving. Now." He drug Delilah out the D.O. gates, followed by Oscar with Tilda. Skittery and Dutchy watched, stunned, as they disappeared around the corner.   
Snitch laughed, amused at the entire situation. "Well, isn't that a fine how-do-you-do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tilda and Delilah, most of the time, willingly were dragged by their brothers back to their apartment. Oscar had the bright idea of how to keep them there: lock them in the single closet of the apartment. Light turned into darkness as the sisters were pushed into the closet and the door shut on them.   
"You can't keep us in here all day!" Tilda shouted, pounding on door.  
"Yes, we can!" they heard Morris yelled back before the noise of the front door slamming.   
Delilah heaved, sliding down to the floor against the wall.   
"This is just great" Tilda complained, joining her on the floor.  
The closet was only about three by two feet - not very big at all, so it was kind of a scrunched fit. Delilah rubbed the area of her arm where Morris had held her. She'd never seen him -that- angry before; he had never been -that- vicious either with her.   
"I would like to know what gives them the right to treat us like flea-bitten dogs in the street!" Tilda continued, making wild gestures in frustration.   
"Maybe we pushed too far" Delilah murmured, grimly. Her sensitive was seeping out ever-so slowly.   
Tilda turned her head to look at her sister. Even though it was almost completely dark in the closet, a thin stream of light shone in from under the door. "What??? Us go to far??? Burning down the factory was going too far!"  
"Oh, HUSH, Tilda!" Delilah growled. Tilda became silent, taken aback by her sister's out burst. The silence lasted a few minutes until Delilah broke it. "So they work at The World Distribution Office. How ironic, our newsboy pals pick up their newspapers there."  
Tilda nodded. "I'm guessing our newsboy pals aren't gonna want to be around us anymore. You heard how Slithery..."  
"Skittery" Delilah corrected again.  
"Same thing. You heard how he said "You're Delanceys?!"."  
Delilah rolled her eyes. "He was shocked, I'm assuming." Although, she didn't believe her own claim. "If they have a problem with us being Delanceys, then we shouldn't be around them anyway."   
Just then, bright sunlight flooded the small closet. The sisters shielded their eyes, knowing it had to be their Uncle or brothers there to rip into them.  
"Hey ladies" Skittery greeted. "Need a lift up?" He offered a hand to Delilah; in turn, Dutchy offered a hand to Tilda.  
"We thought you would rather spend your day out here in the land of the living" Dutchy quipped.   
Tilda snorted, taking his hand. "Naw, we'd rather be locked in this hellhole all day."   
Delilah frowned up at Skittery, who was still holding his hand out for her. "You gonna take it?" he asked.  
"Do you want me to take it?" she retorted, testing him.  
"I wouldn't be holding my hand out if I didn't" he replied, with a slight sarcastic tone.  
That was good enough for Delilah. She finally excepted his offer, and he pulled her swiftly to her feet.   
"So, this is where Weasel and the Delanceys live..." Dutchy said, looking around at the filthy surroundings.   
"Can't ya tell? It's stinks" Skittery remarked with a laugh. Then he remembered who Delilah and Tilda were. "Oh, sorry if that offended you." He sheepishly grinned. "Habit."  
Tilda shook her head. "Why apologize when you're just telling the truth."  
"Don't worry," Delilah started, folding her arms. "We know our Uncle and brothers are disgusting slobs, and are not afraid to say it. Basically, nothing about them can offend us."  
Dutchy looked around the room spotting a photograph on a shelf. In the photo were two young boys and two young girls with rotten expressions on their faces. "Is that you two, and Oscar and Morris?"  
"Yeah" Delilah answered, sadly.   
"I'm surprised that photo is still there" Tilda said. "We took that right before Mama died."  
Delilah could see it on their faces; they were about to ask questions. "I don't think it's a good for us to be here when our Uncle or brothers could walk in at anytime. Maybe we should go someplace else."  
"Good idea" Skittery agreed.   
"Hey, don't you two have newspapers to sell?" Tilda asked.  
"Not today" Dutchy replied. "We can hold off selling for one day."  
"Besides," Skittery started, smirking at Delilah. "You can buy us lunch with all that money you won last night."   
"Gee, didn't think I'd become the provider of this group" she laughed, gesturing towards the window that hosted the fire escape. "Let's blow this joint." 


	4. Like Moma always said, "Eat your cottage...

Writer talk: Once again, another delightful chapter in the lives of the Delancey sisters! I was wondering while writing this chapter, what would Delilah and Tilda look like ? since I have never described that detail before. I will tell you right now what I think they look like. Delilah is like a female version of Morris, but minus the changing facial hair. Her hair is long, she's tall like him though, her face is sort of sour except when she's smiling, but she's a little better looking than Morris ;)   
Tilda is the female version of Oscar. Her hair is shoulder length, she's short, has an impish face, and is kind of girly looking. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!   
  
Part 4: Like Moma always said, "Eat your cottage cheese first."  
  
"This," Skittery displayed, proudly. ", is where all the newsies in this area eat."   
The sisters stared at the glass-windowed restaurant called Tibbys with uninterested faces. "Now I see why we never came here" Tilda murmured. They walked in anyway since the boys were so enthusiastic about eating there. They grabbed a table by the wall, and was ready to order a minute later.  
"What would you like, Ma'am?" asked Wally, the dancing waiter, holding his pencil and pad up.   
"Mmm...an actually meal, I better order good" Delilah commented, looking at the waiter. "The roast beef and a saparilla, please."  
"Good choice." Wally smiled, writing that down. "You, ma'am?"   
Tilda bit her lip in a manner of sheer concentration. She looked at him straight in the eye, all serious-like. "Do you have any mutton covered in tartar sauce?" she asked in a sophisticated voice.   
"Um..." Wally was caught off guard. He made a face. "No ma'am, we do not."  
Delilah rolled her eyes. Her sister was being an idiot...for the millionth time! The boys were just looking confused by her odd request. Wally was starting to think he was a bad waiter.   
"All right." Tilda shrugged, throwing him a grin. "Just give me a knockwurst and a glass of water."  
Wally sighed in relief. He jotted the order down, and turned to his usual customers. "You, sirs?"   
"Give us the usual" Skittery said, grinning. Wally walked off, apparently knowing what that was. Skittery turned his attention to the girls. "What is it like living with Weasel, Oscar, and Morris?"  
Tilda cocked her brow. "And, you really want to know?"   
"It is sort of an interesting idea...in a strange way" Skittery replied, shrugging a shoulder.  
"I don't know how well you know our brothers" Delilah started, leaning forward on the table. ", but it's hard to describe. Uncle Weisel became our guardian after our mother died six years ago."  
"That's when everything pretty much went down hill" Tilda said, offhandedly.   
Delilah continued, not paying mind to Tilda's comment. "Uncle Wiesel is this greasy man who likes to throw his weight around. We never liked him. Oscar thinks he's tough…"  
"And, a regular Casanova" Tilda laughed, which made Dutchy and Skittery go wide eyed.   
"He's a 'ladies man'?" Skittery asked. Tilda nodded, trying not to laugh even louder at the faces they were making.  
Delilah went on, as if she'd never been interrupted. "Morris is a little different from the other two. He's actually slightly likable."   
Tilda snorted in disgust, and rolled her eyes. "That's because you two are somehow…close."   
"Will you shut your trap and let me talk!" Delilah swatted her sister. "Morris is as ape-like as Oscar, but at least he as a -little- sense!"  
"Morris does seem to be like the brains of the two," Dutchy stated then a smirk. "if you could call what they have as brains."   
Tilda stuck out her hand, indicating to Dutchy to shake it. He did. "That's the gospel truth."  
"Speaking of your brothers," Dutchy said, leaning back in the booth, "we've known them working at the distribution office for a good time now. Where were you two this whole time?"  
Delilah and Tilda exchanged mischievous glances. "We were thrown into a boarding school in the Bronx about a year ago" Delilah replied.  
"Yeah, after we set the factory on 54th on fire" Tilda informed, nonchalantly.  
Skittery eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Wait. I remember that story in the papes. That was right before Weasel and your brothers came to work at The World."  
"You're saying you set that factory on fire?" Dutchy asked in surprise. His mouth stayed open like a fish.  
The sisters nodded proudly with matching smug smiles. Skittery laughed with a hint of nervousness. "You two are one surprise after another."  
"Here's your meal, ladies and gentlemen" Wally said, interrupting their conversation. He had their meal. There was silence as he placed their plates in front of them. But, after Wally left and they had started digging into their food, the conversation boiled up again - but with a different subject.  
"Listen girls," Skittery started, suddenly acting serious. ", you two don't know how to fight, right? I mean, the way you handle everything by running and we did find you getting your rears kicked in the alleyway and…"  
Delilah heaved, and slammed her hand on the tabletop - making the plates bounce. "Skittery, you rubbed it in enough. What is your point???"  
"Oh yeah, how would you like to learn how to fight from the best?"   
"From you two?" Tilda quirked an eyebrow.  
"He surely isn't talking about our brothers, Tilda Blanche" Delilah inquired with much sarcasm.   
"Not even from us" Skittery continued.   
Dutchy jumped in, saying proudly, "We know someone who is the best and he'll teach you."   
Skittery wiped his mouth then gestured for Dutchy to move out of the booth. "I'll go get him. You three meet me in the alley across the street from here."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope Skittery gets back soon" Tilda complained, arms folded over her chest as she sat on the ground against the wall next to Dutchy. "It's not my habit to wait."  
"That's because you were born with no patience!" Delilah shouted from the other side of Dutchy. She looked at him. "How long is it going to take Skittery to find this 'best' guy you two speak so highly of?"  
Dutchy shrugged. "Not sure. Depends on where he is at."  
"That's means whoever Shivery…"  
"Skittery" The other two corrected in unison.  
Tilda waved her hand as if she could care less. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whoever he is getting could be in the next borough and that will take all day for them to get back. Why can't you teach us?"   
"Because the best is now here" a familiar, arrogant voice proclaimed. The girls looked to the mouth of the alleyway to see Jack Kelly triumphantly standing there…with the loose woman hanging all over him. They groaned.  
"This is the 'best' you were talking about?!?!" Delilah yelled, jumping up and smacking Skittery on the shoulder as he entered with Jack.   
"Ow!" He held his shoulder, frowning. "Yeah."  
Jack raised his left hand - since his right arm was around the loose woman. "Goils, I promise you it will be worth your while. You will thank me later for all that you'll learn today."  
"Yeah, thank him like I would a horse that kicks me in the head" Delilah murmured.  
"Hey Jack" Dutchy called. "who's the new goil? I thought you were courting Sarah?"  
"I still am. Two girls are better than one" Jack answered, with a wink. "This is Bimbet. We met last night at the gambling place."  
The blonde-headed, skimpy-clothed girl giggled. "We clicked right away" she cooed, kissing Jack on the cheek.  
"Bet you did a lot more than clicking" Tilda remarked, with a grin, that received a laugh from her ground-mate.   
"Dave ain't going to like you courting his sister," Skittery started then gestured to Bimbet nervously, "and flaunting around with this girl."  
Jack shook his head. "That's Dave's problem."   
"If I were this Sarah girl, I'd kick your arse to the curb" Tilda quipped, taking the offered hand from Dutchy - who had just stood.  
"Can we discuss this situation a little later" Delilah said with some impatience. "We need to get on with this fighting lesson of some sort."  
"Look who has no patience now." Tilda exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour and a half later, the Delancey sisters were already acting out full blown fights with Jack. They were, to say the least, quick learners. Delilah had already taken her turn with Jack; Tilda was up. The other three had taken a seat on the ground against the wall on one side of the alleyway while Bimbet sat on a crate, cheering Jack on.   
"Come on, Tilda," Delilah yelled, as her sister took a swing at Jack. "Hit him where it counts!"  
Jack dodged the swing, and caught Tilda off guard - smashing his fist into her nose. She cried out in pain,  
hands immediately flying to her nose where blood had already began to seep out.   
Jack laughed, very amused. "You should watch your opponent at all times."  
"Oh really?" Tilda said, her voice muffed slightly. She whipped her hands from her nose and slammed her balled fist into Jack's stomach then contacted with his cheek. He doubled over as she calmly walked to the wall, and sat down besides Dutchy. "You should of been watching your opponent."  
"Jack, you shouldn't of done that so hard!" Dutchy said, seeing how much blood was dripping out of Tilda's nose. He took his handkerchief from his pocket, and held it under Tilda's nose to stop the bleeding. Delilah hurried over to her sister, asking if she was all right.  
"Yeah, you know their just beginning" Skittery added.  
"Hey, there are guys out there who will do much worse than give a little bloody nose" Jack informed, sitting down next to Bimbet - who began babying him.  
"Unfortunately," Delilah started with a frown, "he's right. There's no telling what kind of pickles we'll get into later."  
"Especially with our trouble record" Tilda chuckled then grimaced. Dutchy still held the now bloodied handkerchief over her nose as she lay her head back on the brick wall.   
"I think that'll be all the lesson today for you goils" Jack said, standing with Bimbet.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. We've had all the lessons we can take." Delilah heaved. The sun was lowering behind the buildings. Dusk was about to set. She knew what that meant. "It's getting late. We better be heading home before Uncle gets back."  
Skittery nodded. "We'll walk you home"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good night, ladies" Skittery and Dutchy said, watching the sisters climb the fire escape to their tenement.   
Tilda turned from going up another step, and leaned over the railing. "Dutchy, here's your handkerchief back!" She dropped the blood stained piece of cloth. It landed on the ground directly at the boys' feet. Dutchy picked it up without hesitation, nabbing the little white that was left.   
"Miss Tilda, may we see you goils tomorrow?" he asked.   
"Oh, you'll see us, but we'll come to you." She winked before disappearing over the fire escape stairs.   
The boys turned to leave. Much to Skittery's observation, Dutchy slipped the handkerchief in his pocket. "You know that's unsanitary. It has her blood on it" he said, scrunching his nose in disgust.  
Dutchy shrugged. "It's almost dry. I'll clean it later."  
Inside, the sisters were gloating over the day…well, sort of.   
"Wasn't this an inneresting day" Tilda said, smugly. "We have actually made us some friends."  
Delilah smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to believe."  
"And, you said all boys were apes like our brothers" Tilda laughed, pushing her sister. "I think we found two who are at least an inch above that line. Did you see how Dutchy instantly took out his handky and stuffed it up my nose to stop the bleeding." She sighed, receiving a impish look from Delilah. "What?"  
"Oh just," Delilah couldn't finish, for a familiar gaggle caught her ear. "Awe crud, Uncle Wiesel is coming! Hurry, get in the closet."   
They hustled into the closet, Delilah quickly played with the lock with a hair-clip to lock it again. They listened as the front door opened, and the loud complaining of their Uncle flooded the room.   
"Where are they?" Weasel asked.  
"In there." That was Oscar.   
"Then, let them out!"  
The closet door swung open, revealing the sisters plopped on the floor - looking rather pathetic. Delilah was leaning against the wall, staring into space. Tilda's arms were wrapped around her knees, her head lay down on them.   
"Hey girls" Oscar said, roughly. "Get up."  
The sisters raised their heads slowly with the most pitiful expression plastered on their faces. "You finally came to let us free?" Tilda asked, her voice cracking.   
The brothers were taken aback by her tone, but only for a second. "Yeah."  
Tilda jumped up. "It's about time! I needed to visit the porcelain seat four hours ago!" She started for the bathroom, but turned around. "And, I am not responsible for what I left on the floor."  
"Yuck! I'm not cleaning it up!" Oscar announced, running to the brothers' room.   
Morris stood in the doorway staring at Delilah. His body shadowed the light out, letting Delilah only see a black figure. "Can we talk?" Morris asked, finally.  
"Yes" Delilah replied, slowly.   
"Did Tilda really do something on the floor?"  
Delilah rolled her eyes, and wanted to laugh at what Morris had said. "No, she didn't, but she would of if you two had been longer."  
Morris stepped in the closet, the light from the main room taking over the dark space. He sat beside his sister. He seemed very somber. "You know I love you, Lila."  
"Those are big words coming out of someone who locked his own sisters in a closet for an entire day" Delilah bit back in sarcasm.   
"I did it for your own good" he continued, in a soft tone. "You don't know how the street trash is. They'll take advantage of you, and I don't want that."  
"Morris, they're our friends. They actually stood up for us; one of them got his face bashed in to protect me."  
Morris cocked an eyebrow. "How long have you been spending time with those jerks?"  
"None. Of. Your. Concern." Delilah punctuated every word to be more meaningful. Although, she doubted Morris would listen.   
"From now on I want you and Tilda to stay away from them." He grabbed her arm, pulling her inchs from his face - his tone still incredibly calm. "You hear me?"  
Delilah winced. "Of course, I hear you." Doesn't mean I'll obey what you say - she mused.  
"Good. Now, come here." Morris pulled her into a hug, which Delilah reluctantly gave back. She loved her brother, but he was being too difficult to like at the moment. He let go of her, and stood up. "You want to play a few games of gin before it's time to hit the sack?"  
Delilah shrugged. "Why not? Nothing better to do especially around this household."  
They walked out the closet. Just then, Tilda ran in with Oscar behind her. "Hey, where did that bloody nose come from?" he yelled, poking her real annoying-like.   
"Delilah did it" Tilda lied, swatting his hand away. "This," she indicated her nose, "is what happens when you lock us up together for an entire day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sisters, of course, didn't stop going to see their newsboy pals. They just had to be more careful in not getting caught - which was pretty easy since they were slicker then their brothers. For over a week, everything was fine. Until Uncle Wiesel called a 'family meeting' one morning… 


	5. Never Thought It Would Come to This!

Writer note: Here's the next part! Hope you enjoy!   
  
Chapter 5: Never Thought It Would Come to This!  
  
Weasel slumped over to the ugly, orange couch his nieces were sound to sleep on. He observed them for a moment in somber quietness. With the slightest smirk on his face, he murmured, "Wakey, wakey" before grabbing both the girls' available ears and yanking them awake.   
"AHHHH!" they both screamed. Oscar ran in from his bedroom he shared with Morris, and started laughing. "That's good for you, goils!"   
"Why'd you do that, Uncle Wiesel?" Delilah yelled, holding her now-aching ear lobe.   
"We need to have a talk" Weasel replied, nonchalantly.   
Tilda winced. "Couldn't it of waited until tonight?"   
"No." Weasel hovered over them, his wide figure shadowing the window of sunlight. He moved to grab a chair from their table to sit in front of them.   
"I ain't gonna miss this" Oscar grinned, running to sit next to Delilah. "I know exactly what he's gonna say."  
"What's going on?" Morris asked, coming out of the washroom - tugging up his pants and buttoning them.   
"Morris, please do that -in- the washroom before you come out" Tilda whined.   
To her annoyance, he sat down beside her, squashing her against their sister. "I do what I want" he informed, arrogantly.   
Delilah reached over, and took Morris' bowler from his head to place on her head. "Did I tell you, you could take that?" he asked. Delilah shrugged, turning to Oscar. She held up a cupped hand to him, and he knew what that meant. Morris just left her alone. It wasn't the first time she'd taken his hat. It only bugged him when jerks like the newsboys took it.   
"Now, children," Weasel began then paused to look at Delilah and Oscar, pestered. He cleared his throat. They stopped what they were doing to face him. "What are you two doing???"  
"Thumb wrestling" they replied.   
"Well, stop it!" They flinched at Weasel's tone and settling back on the couch. "As you know, me and the boys work. We actually contribute to this household. You girls," he jabbed a dirty finger at both of them in an accusing manner, "do not contribute anything but strife in this household. That is why I am demanding you to find work."  
With that, Oscar started chuckling at them and Morris was grinning in amusement. They knew how much they're sisters hated work.   
Tilda's eyes widened, choking out, "Work? But, Uncle, we can't!"  
"Yes, you can" Weasel glared harshly at her. "And, you will. I'm giving you girls two days. If you do not have some kind of work that pays, I'll have to take measures into my own hands."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I do not believe this" Tilda complained, as they walked along a walkway in Central Park.   
"Believe, Tilda" Delilah said, heaving. "I knew this was coming soon. We were lucky Uncle didn't send us to work a long time ago."  
Tilda kicked a rock with her pointed boot. "Yeah, instead it was a boarding house to keep us under lock and key."   
"Hello ladies" they heard two familiar voices behind them. The sisters turned to see they're newsboy pals strolling up with a few newspapers under their arm.   
"Welcome boys to our pity party" Delilah commented, hanging her head.  
The boys fell into step with them. "What's wrong?" Dutchy asked.  
"Oh, we been sentenced to finding work" Tilda replied, dramatically.   
"Will you stop sounding so deadening." Delilah swatted on her, who immediately swatted back. "Uncle wants us to find work which will not be easy. We been banned from every factory and mill in the state."  
"Maybe we can help" Skittery offered, insinuating the papers he carried.   
"Skittery, you know we can't sell newspapers" Delilah confirmed. She thumbed to Tilda and whispered, "Even though, she has one of the loudest months around."  
"I heard that!" Tilda shouted, swatting her sister again.   
"Can you do anything?" Dutchy asked, trying to still help. "Can you sew, cook, type, do laundry?"  
Tilda counted on her finger. "No; we only know how to eat; never done it; have done it but somehow the clothing fell apart." She grinned, sheepishly.  
Dutchy frowned. "What -can- you goils do then?"   
The sisters exchanged droll glances then replied, "Gambling. Causing chaos."   
"And, lighting things on fire" Tilda added, slyly.  
The newsboys rolled their eyes. They had for the past few weeks experienced the achievements the Delancey sisters were capable of: absolutely nothing.   
"Oh, wait!" Delilah blurted out, flushing in the process. "When we were in the boarding house, Mrs. Crane made us wash dishes and scrub floors when we got in trouble. I guess we could do that."  
Tilda giggled, stupidly. She was prone to be a little dense. "At least, we'll be safe working with water."   
Skittery stopped, face scrunched in momentary thought, before brightening up. You could almost see the light bulb pop on over his head. "I think I know a place where you goils could work!"  
"Really?" Delilah furrowed her brow in surprise.  
"Yeah" Skittery replied, nodding. "I'll have the answer to you if you have a job or not by tomorrow. Okay?"   
"I'm definitely up for it" Tilda remarked.  
"Good, now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." Skittery tipped his hat and did a turnabout before walking down the path which they had come.   
Delilah cocked her head in confusion, asking Dutchy, "Do you know where he's going?"  
He held his hands up. "Hey, I'm a newsie, not a mind reader."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being wet all day was bad enough, but the heat was the killer! Tilda carelessly handed a stack of plates to Delilah for wash, making her sister almost drop them in the process. Delilah growled, setting the plates safely in the large sink.  
"Would you be more careful?"  
Tilda shrugged, and went back to drying the newly-cleaned silverware. "What? You caught them."  
"But, I could of easily dropped them too because of you" Delilah spilled, in frustration. She pulled her arm over her grimy forehead, wiping off the sweat and water and various other particles. "If we break any of these dishes, we'll be booted and held to the mercy of Uncle."  
"Please, don't remind me…for the hundredth time this week."  
Yes, it had been a week since they started they job of washing dishes and scrubbing floors in the back of Tibby's restaurant. The sweltering heat of the kitchen conveniently flowed right into the back room where they worked. The only way of escape without getting caught was the door leading to the back alleyway. They secretly took many breaks out there.   
"Hey girlies" a singsang voice sounded from the back door. Tilda slumped her shoulders, knowing good and well who it was before she even had to look.  
"What do you want, Beaver boy?"   
Snitch stood proudly in the doorway, a gigantic grin plastered on his features. "When Dutchy told me you two were actually working, I just had to come see for myself."  
The sisters watched curiously as Snitch motioned for someone to join him. A tall man in a brown suit appeared…with a camera in hand. "Smile, ladies" the man said, after setting it down. They didn't have time to blink before the light flashed and they're stunned looks would go down in history forever.   
"Snitch, I'll soak you so hard you won't be able to know right from left!" Tilda called, stepping to chase after the runaway newsboy - who was happily busting a gut. His laughter echoed for several minutes in the alleyway.   
"Tilda! Calm down! We'll have plenty of time to do that later!" Delilah shouted, restraining her furious sister.   
"Farewell" the man with the camera said. He hugged his camera and disappeared in the alleyway as well. The sisters were about to go after him, but a "ahem" caught them.   
"Where are you girls going?" Mr. Tibby asked, his fists firmly on his hips.  
Delilah grinned, sheepishly. "Just going to ask that man who just passed if he wanted to try your wonderful restaurant."   
Tilda could barely keep her laughter in before Mr. Tibby left their sight. "Oh, you know how to play 'em, Lila." They strolled ever-so-slowly back to their post. "Mama taught you well."  
"Yeah, how to cover our arse when we need it, because she knew you couldn't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weasel rubbed his scruffy chin as he regarded the coins in front of him. "I have to say, you girls did good. I'm impressed, let alone stunned that you actually did something."  
"Thanks for the confidence in us, Uncle" Delilah sited, wrapping her fingers around the honest wage. The coins surely felt good in her palm.  
"Maybe I count it?" Weasel asked, in innocence.   
The sisters were hesitant, but turned over their precious pay to their greasy-handed uncle. Weasel counted the coins in his hand then separated four pennies from the pile. He turned back to the girls, indicating them to hold out their hands again.   
"Here you are" he slimmed to Tilda, giving her two pennies. "And, here you are," doing the same for Delilah.   
"What is this?" she sputtered out, turning livid immediately.   
"That's your portion" Weasel retorted, with a smug smirk and an even grosser lick of his lips. "You work to contribute to this household. That is your portion. The rest is mine….I mean, the households."  
Tilda's mouth hung open. "But, Uncle, just two pennies?"  
"You're lucky, Tilda. I could of given you just half a cent, but I was feeling generous." He wobbled off, leaving the sisters speechless and with very little coinage. 


	6. Hold On Just a Minute, You Scabbah

Writer note: This is sort of short, but it has a twist in it! Thanks to everyone who has actually keep up with this fic!  
  
***   
  
Chapter 6: Hold On Just a Minute, You Scabbah  
  
"We have worked for three weeks" Tilda announced, happily holding up three fingers.   
"After that little incident with Uncle the first week, we got keen and gave him what we claimed was all we were paid."  
Delilah laughed. "For once, my little sister had a good idea."  
"Yes, and I am proud of it" Tilda shined, uncontrollably.   
The four walked on down the street to no place in particular. Somehow Tilda and Dutchy fell behind the other two, being more in the talkative state at the moment. Delilah and Skittery strolled along quietly. Skittery glanced over at the girl next to him. His mind churned with a notion that he felt he shouldn't try what he was going to try, but said, what the hay anyway. He slid his hand to the mid of her back.   
Now, Skittery had gotten to know Delilah Delancey pretty well over the weeks that they'd been pals, but he didn't know she hated to be touched until he found himself doubled over from a knuckle to the gut.   
"What was that for???" he wheezed out, bent over, holding his stomach.  
"DO NOT touch me EVER again!" Delilah command with sparks in her eyes.  
Meanwhile, the two spectators behind them watched intently.   
Tilda snorted in amusement. "And, she's the sensitive one!" She wagged a finger. "I got to warn you, don't try that with me."  
"Oh, no. I wasn't" Dutchy replied, in honestly. "How about we try a different way?" He offered his arm. "Lady, would you like to be escorted down the street?"  
Tilda tried her best to hold back the laughter, but wasn't at all successful. She played along anyway, and took his offer. "Why, thank you, kind sir."  
Back to our lesson on "What Not to Do to a Delancey Sister", Skittery was still holding his stomach. For a girl, she hit hard. Good thing she didn't aim for where it counts.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
"Good." Delilah replied lowly, folding her arms across her chest. "Promise me it won't happen again."  
Skittery gazed at her with an odd mix of confusion and surprise. "All right, I promise." They shook on it. "Delilah, I..." Skittery was cut off by a beefy hand grabbing his shoulder and whirling him around. He stood face to face with Morris Delancey before receiving a blow to his right cheek, making him stumble to the ground.  
"I'll kill you" Morris snarled viciously, preparing to commit a grisly crime. He slugged the injured boy again.   
"Morris, stop!" Delilah screamed, trying to pry her brother off Skittery. Morris pushed her backwards, sending her sprawled on the street. Delilah flicked a glance at the scene close by. Oscar was proceeding to beat the tar out of Dutchy while Tilda screamed and kicked her brother.   
Delilah pushed herself to stand, and grabbed Morris - turning him to face her. "I said STOP!" All too sudden, she threw a punch that left a red stream of blood running from his nose. Morris glared at her, a mixture of anger and shock crossing him. Tilda had somehow dragged Oscar away from Dutchy.   
A beat of silence passed as the six stared at one another. "You told me you and Tilda were going to stay away from these two jerks" Morris said.  
Delilah pull her chin up high and took a step further, standing a foot away from her brother. "Your command was really stupid. I saw nothing wrong with these boys."  
"Are you defying me?" Morris growled. The flames were building in his eyes. Delilah nodded in confidence. Tilda and Oscar knew how dangerous the situation was becoming. "You choose Delilah: your family or the street trash." She pushed passed Morris, and knelt down to help Skittery up - standing her ground. "If that's your decision...your dead to me. Don't even bother coming home." Morris spat on Delilah's face before turning to walk away. "Come on, Oscar."  
Oscar stood still, not knowing exactly what to do. This whole situation was being blown out of the water. Morris has never lost his cool in that manner...ever. He followed his brother's lead.   
The friction sent odd chills threw their bones, like the world ceased to exist save for them. "What in the world was that about?!?!?" Leave it to Tilda to cut through a wall.  
Delilah finally regained motion, spitting and kicking the ground. She rubbed her tainted cheek on her sleeve. "We been forsaken again, Tilda."  
"What went on between you and Morris?" Tilda asked, dazed. She moved to stand in front of her sister.   
"He told me that we couldn't see them" she indicated the two boys inching closer, "I promised we wouldn't, but you know how we are. Morris should of had more sense then to think we'd actually obey what he commands."  
"Well, yeah, that's true, but we have no where to live!" Tilda paced around.   
"What do you expect?!" Delilah yelled.  
"Excuse me" both girls stopped their exchange to glare at the one who spoke. Dutchy blushed in embarrassment from putting all the attention on himself. "We don't usually do this ((writer note: LOL! This is totally original :D)), but the building where we live has a storage room that I think has a broken bunk in it. The lodging house keeper might have a problem with it, but you might be able to sleep there for now - to keep you off a park bench or alleyway."   
The sister switched their heads to look at each other then back at Dutchy. Delilah replied, "I guess that'll do." 


	7. Invasion of the Lodging House

Writer notes: It's been forever since I've written any of this fic. This fic is my fave...I've missed it a lot! One part around the end cracked me up especially because it was right off the top of my head. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Part 7: Invasion of the Lodging House  
  
"Newsboys Lodging House" Tilda read aloud from the sign. She cocked her head. "So, this is where you two live. I hope the person who runs it isn't like Mrs. Crane." She shivered. "I'm still disturbed by her."  
"Naw, I don't think Kloppman is as bad as you've described Mrs. Crane" Dutchy replied. "The only irritating thing he does is wake us up with this piercing yell."   
"And, he sometimes says sentences that don't make sense" Skittery added with a nod from Dutchy.   
They strolled in the lodging house door. Who would of guessed that Kloppman was puttering around with his broom muttering to himself? He looked up at the approaching tenants. "Oh no. I don't allow you boys' girls in here to fool around" he said, upon seeing the sisters.  
Delilah stepped forward, eyes hooded. "I assure you, we are not their girls."  
"Yeah, we were brought here because we need shelter from the bitter cold" Tilda pleaded, wearing a long face.   
"It's ninety degrees outside" Kloppman confirmed. He leaned on his broom, and stared at his tenants. "Why are they here?"   
Skittery shuffled his feet thinking of what to say. "We been friends with these girls for a while, but they're brothers don't like us. Because of that fact, they have no place to go for now."  
"And you want them to stay here" Kloppman finished the explanation.   
Tilda hit one knee and grasped his pant leg. "Please, Mr. Kloppman. We're poor, young girls with no one to turn to beside our wholehearted friends who have brought us to you. All we ask is shelter over our heads for the nights, nothing more."  
There was a long pause as Kloppman looked down at the girl. The tears were beginning to well. Just then, the door opened and two newsboys walked in.   
"Drat! Not them!" they heard.   
Tilda looked back, knowing that voice. "Beaver Boy!"   
"AHH!" Snitch screamed at the horrible sight. "C'mon Itey! Those girls are lethal!" He dragged his friend up the stairs.   
"Snitch! Come back!" Tilda yelled, chasing after them - her pitiful act forgotten...at least by her. "Beaver Boy!!!" Dutchy cracked a lightened smile, and followed. Every minute with Tilda was a misadventure. Delilah and Skittery rolled their eyes in syncopation. Kloppman turned back to them, chuckling.   
"Who in the world are you girls?"   
Delilah smiled, sticking out her hand. "Delilah and Tilda Delancey at your service."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They could hear Snitch and Tilda's footsteps pounding all around the second floor of the lodging house - threatening to dig a hole in the floor. Skittery and Delilah climbed the stairs just in time to see a flash of limbs rush by - Tilda's voice echoing 'Beaver Boy come back'.   
"She drank too much coffee this morning. Give her an hour, she'll calm down" Delilah explained.   
Skittery shrugged. "Here's the storage room." He opened a door across from the boys' bunkroom. They walked in, stirring the dust on the floor making Delilah sneeze. "Bless you."  
"Thanks."  
On the right against the wall was a rusted bunk-bed with some various junk items lay on it. Deliliah scrunched her nose. She pushed off some of the junk cluttering the bottom bunk, and sat down. The bed creaked and rattled, acting as though it'd fall apart at any moment. Delilah nodded. "I guess it'll do. Might be better than the floor we have to sleep on at Uncle Wiesel's. At least when we didn't steal Oscar and Morris' beds." Her scowl grew deeper at the mention of her brothers.   
Skittery sat down on the bed, keeping a few feet between them. He didn't want Delilah to think he was trying to get 'close' again. "I'm sorry your brothers disowned you. I can see how close you and Morris was by the look on his face and the tone of his voice today. I never seen him anger like that."  
"That's funny. Me neither" Delilah said in a light tone, trying her best to smile. "Before our mother died, we were very tight-knit...all four of us. But, things changed after she died and we started to grow up. Uncle influenced my brothers to be real jerks. Wait, let me take that back. They were jerks before, but after they were worse even becoming cruel - for example, locking us in the closet. Then we were shipped off to a boarding school to 'reform' us to be civilized young ladies and marry some rich scab who has no idea how to live without people doing everything for him. We weren't going to let that happen! Our place is in a gambling hall in a back alley somewhere. Besides, Tilda would probably burn down a whole block of fine houses when she sees one of those gigantic fireplaces."  
Skittery couldn't help but smile at her speech. "Well, I have to say I'm glad you're here even though I hate the fact that you're in bad with your brothers. I doubt they'll even sell us a newspaper now."  
Delilah nodded, clenching her fist. "They'd be jerks enough to do that."  
All the suddenly, an applause erupted from the boys' bunkroom. Skittery and Delilah whirled around and stared across the hallway. Delilah craned her neck to see what was so interesting that a half dozen boys would go crazy over. She groaned when she found the why.   
  
Newsboys scattered around Tilda, watched excitedly as every once and a while her tongue would poke her out cheek. She held up her hands, silence fell over the room, then pulled a thin brown wire-like thing from her mouth. Tilda raised the small contraption in the air. The boys hoot and hollered and clapped.   
"Can you do anymore tricks?" Dutchy asked, holding a jar of cherries 'borrowed' from Kloppman's secret stash.   
Tilda presented him with the knotted cherry stem, and plucked another cherry from the jar. "Not as interesting as the knotted stem, so, I don't think I'll bore you boys with it."  
"No!" the boys circled around her yelled. "Go ahead with it!"  
"All right!" Tilda bubbled over with giddiness. She'd never been so happy in her life to be surrounded by boys giving her all this positive attention. She prepared herself, eyes shifting to the ceiling. The boys hung on her every move. Tilda flicked the stem-less cheery in the air and caught it in her mouth with ease. More hoots, hollers and claps.   
"Tilda, where'd you learn so many tricks?" Pie Eater asked.  
She blushed. "Well, living in a boarding school with twenty other girls only having school work and chores to do, boredom usually sets in and you finds means to amuse yourself" she replied, informatively. She grinned, proud to of sounded like she really knew what she was saying.   
"Tilda my dear" Delilah said from the doorway. "May I see you please?" Her sister smiled sweetly, a pale glow radiating from her body.   
"Yes you may, dear sister." Tilda fluttered from her company of gentlemen garbed in while-robes and gold circlets. She hovered beside her sister, shining as if the sun flowed from her eyes.   
"Tilda dear" Delilah voice echoed from a distance than became closer and louder in awful swiftness. "TILDA DELANCEY!" Delilah grappled her sister's ear, tearing the girl from her 'dream state'.   
"AHHH!!! That's my ear!!!"  
"I know!" She dragged Tilda to their new storage bedroom, and pushed her in. "What are you doing?"  
Tilda shrugged. "Making new acquaintances."   
Delilah rolled her eyes. "Let me rephrase what you just said, 'I want to end up like Mama abandon with four children'."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Being a tramp; entertaining the boys."   
"I don't see it" Tilda replied with a cock of the head.  
Delilah stared at her in disgust before throwing her hands up and plodding out. 


End file.
